


To the End, Half-Alive

by 1f_this_be_madness



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alexander is a bamf and we need to talk about this, Canon Compliant, Dammit Jim, Episode: s03e12 Plato's Stepchildren, F/M, Gen, Grumpy Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Hurt James T. Kirk, Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura Friendship, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Minor Injuries, Missing Scenes, Music, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Protective Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Singing, Spock is a Good Friend (Star Trek), Spock's got a damn good voice honestly, Swearing, from the episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: In the world of the Platonians there is no life, not really. Alexander hasn't been able to feel truly on his own since to this planet they came. And yet once he meets a man, golden, with a stubborn head and strong heart, he realizes fully that all he has ever wished is to not be like the Platonians with powers. He wants to be free.Leonard McCoy has always, above all else, worked to do no harm. He has seen much on this mission, but never before has he been asked to do something such as this. All he wants is to help, but here, in this place and with these people, he is unsure that he can.Nyota Uhura wants to be as free in the rest of the galaxy as she feels upon the Enterprise. She and Chapel have talked, but the difference in their experience makes some  troubles hard for Christine to understand. And when they're on this planet she realizes just how far one's fear can spread.Kirk will be damned if he doesn't get his team back to the ship. All of his team to the ship. He won't stand for the ache in Bones' eyes, or the drawn-out agony of emotion suffered by Spock, the fear Uhura feels, or the enslavement forced upon Alexander.All here, all suffering, yet all determined to endure.
Relationships: Christine Chapel & Nyota Uhura, Christine Chapel/Spock, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 26
Kudos: 15





	1. Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toinette93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toinette93/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for you, Toinette, and your immense ability at writing Star Trek - I know I can only make a poor attempt to measure up to your Bones, but this episode was on television last night and it caught my imagination, so I wanted to write this and gift it to you :)

It's not a tough gig, on the surface. Not the one McCoy expects at first, either, but when has he ever gotten what he expected on this voyage? Can't be sure whether or not a species is gonna respond well to his treatment, though, or in the same way as a human, even if they look human.

He sees this all anew in his Platonian patient, whose wife begs for his aid. There's a low immune system response, that much is clear soon as he drops his bag and pulls out his scanner beside the gasping flushed individual. An infection has set in, one that would be minor to someone such as his Captain, perhaps - Jim's gotten enough nicks and cuts and scratches in time off the Enterprise and even when aboard the ship if he rushes too quickly past his chair and runs into the console next to Spock. Ol' pointy ears of course doesn't respond so drastically to anything as a human would - Jim has little bruises under his uniform often, but in this instance the doctor would be glad of that, because this Platonian man has not responded to the shot of medication Bones gave him except to fling stone and clay, to clench an unseen but no less dangerous for all that - in fact, perhaps more dangerous in being so unseen - power round living things... gathered his mental abilities for a psychic assault. 

It isn't even deliberate, that the doctor can tell. At least, he doesn't believe so. Initially chunks of busts and stone from the furniture fly. Spock covers both him and Kirk with long arms - it's a good thing the hobgoblin finds this logical, the doctor inwardly grouses. There is a little fellow, a dwarf by the looks of him - head and torso typical size but limbs far too short for him - he expels a shout and staggers around the space, an atrium of the sort in ancient books about the humans on Earth called Greeks. These people are emulating aspects of their world, despite being light-years and so many eons from that time upon Earth. The doctor isn't much for philosophy; he is here to serve under his oath, and finds he cannot do that when the little fellow screams and goes flinging his limbs around the area, away from them.

Jim, of course, goes after the fellow, only to be hit by flailing limbs. "Bones, break the - link!" He grunts, running for the fellow and trying to catch hold without causing or receiving harm. The captain nods furiously at the feverish leader, who is groaning and thrashing. His wife calls to him and dammit, Jim - why had they come here, how is he going to do this? He's a medical professional, not a witch doctor! But with a heavy sigh McCoy nods to Spock before he goes to and takes hold of his patient, shaking the man's shoulders firmly and slapping to wake him from delirium. Barbaric practice, but in this moment it cannot be helped. 

Anguish tapers off to the sound of choking, and of Jim's voice sounding as though his friend is begging...

Abruptly, the psychic onslaught stops, ceasing surefire as his patient goes limp on his lounging place. McCoy hangs his head with a gasp, clutching the sedative he had used, and then looks to the lady of the place "... I'll need clean cloths and cool water, thank you ma'am," the warm steadiness of his voice is belied by the slight tremor of his hands as he straightens to survey the rest of the room. "...Jim?"

Cradling the man who'd only just been choking, the captain looks up with a shallow nod. "He's all right, Bones. We're all right."

A twist of his head shows Spock, those pointed brows knitted in a look of what on any feeling face might be one of concern as he strides swiftly over to Jim. Checking the captain and stooping to the other man who rubs frantically at his throat, but whose skin is a healthy color now, eyes aren't bulging. Good. McCoy will need to check on him after he stabilizes his current patient.

As the wife returns with a cloth and water pail, her movements are tracked by the sharp gaze of the doctor as she says "Take our guests to guest chambers, Alexander. Thank you," she says to them all, her eyes linger on him the longest, McCoy finds, as he still kneels beside her husband's prone form. At least he seems to be breathing normally; his body has accepted the sedative. Now all that is needed is an understanding of the lack of immune response and thus a preventative measure for the future after the doctor treats this ill.

But as Alexander, still rubbing at his throat as he leads the captain and first officer to their room, passes through the atrium's doorway, fear and fury mingle in his eyes and McCoy wonders precisely what in the Sam Hill is going on here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope readers will enjoy, I'm taking the gist of the Star Trek episode "Plato's Stepchildren" and working with it.
> 
> Comments appreciated <3


	2. Kirk

A sumptuous room they're brought to, he and Spock - and the doctor jogs after providing more brief ministrations to his patient. High-ceilinged, stone walled rooms with the decorations of a bygone age are contrasted to the living form of Alexander, who has a brightness and warmth about him antithetical to the cool distance of the other Platonian people. As is showcased not only by his open and expressive facial features but by his instant turn to Jim, to thank the captain for helping him as the doctor halted the psychic onslaught. He takes hold of the captain's hand and urges "If there is anything I might do for you, anything at all, I will." He looks on Kirk with such thankfulness. The captain sits so as to face the other man head-on, gripping his hand in response with a nod.

"Thank you. I'm happy to have helped you, Alexander. Are there any others like you on this planet?"

Jim sees and practically feels Bones inhale, the sharpness of his blue eyes looking on with warning as Alexander's body stiffens, as he sways back and gestures to himself with a look of hurt, but also resignation. It's like to break Kirk's heart that he would so instantly be put upon his guard. "Others like me, you mean -"

Gently, without any plans to speak otherwise, Jim says "...those who don't have psychic powers."

"Oh." His gaze on Kirk seems even warmer now than before, as the captain does his best to show care with his encouraging smile. He had felt how terrified Alexander was, had seen only in brief moments the manner in which he was forced to move, act and react without the ability to exert his own will; and Kirk hears screaming in his head, recalls moments of his past he'd thought were buried. He shakes himself free from them now by listening to Alexander explain how he is used, called and pulled back and forth by powers, and Jim shuts his eyes in a long blink, swallowing the sick fury that rises in him as Alexander is tugged away then. "I'll return, but - somebody wants me!" 

His stocky form skips and spins out of the room, in a grotesquely comical fashion that makes fury burn in Kirk's heart. He knows they must ready their ship to leave as soon as possible. "We've got to do something about this, Bones," he hisses at McCoy, who lets out a sigh, light eyes rolling slightly as he seems resigned to the fact that the captain is going to stick his nose into others' business, as always.

"I concur, Doctor," Spock's measured tone rumbles over the captain's head as the Vulcan steps close - he keeps hands behind his back still, but Jim is overjoyed to see his own proclivity to be part of others' space as a comfort and to provide strength seems to have affected his friend. Spock stands near to he and Bones as the tall Vulcan adds "It is illogical for a power such as this sort to have appeared without cause, and only for certain Platonians. There is something ...amiss." His brows draw together and he settles his shoulders. Jim can sense the slightest concern in his first officer's manner, and can hardly keep himself from a smile, because attaboy, Spock is concerned. With a nod, the Vulcan continues "I should like to know more."

Jim claps a hand on the other's back and does smile, even as Bones sighs heavily again in response to both of them. He knows the doctor worries, but there does seem to be something amiss on this planet, and he intends to speak up about it. If for nothing else, for Alexander's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk recalls troubles from his own past briefly, I think he wouldn't be able to help himself due to the particular sort of violence going on
> 
> Comments appreciated :)


	3. Alexander

Spinning and juddering as he is sent down the hallway, Alexander is thrown into the main atrium again, coming before the author of his sorrows, who he had hoped would be unconscious for some time more. Clearly he had hoped for too much, and is taken away from the first respite to safety he can remember knowing on this planet. The calm and collected physician, the stoic fellow with strong brows and pointed ears - and the gold one, the captain. Jim, he had been called. Who had not only allowed the blows - unstoppable and unceasing - to fall upon his body from Alexander's, but held him and worked to free his own throat from his hands, to reassure Alexander, to tell him that he had him, that he would be all right.

And Alexander was. For once, in this horrible existence where he has no command over what he does or if he hurts. And the questions this man began asking, the words he and his two companions spoke; those give Alexander the tiniest spark of hope. They care, they want to understand the horrible psychokinetic power and how it occurs.

And he thinks on what was said before he was forced to come, to enact his buffoonery; how he had been asked about the power, after mistaking the captain's question about others like him. How he'd defended, jumped to anger, but Jim had only asked about the ability. "Um, to answer your question, I'm the only one who doesn't have it. I was brought here as the court buffoon. That's why I'm everybody's slave, and I have to be ten places at once, and I never do anything right." 

The one with pointed ears asked how power was obtained, and he racked his brain, but all he knows, has ever known, is that the power comes after birth. That he is a throwback, and so are they. A clenching in his chest as he thought of every time he was spoken ill of, told he wasn't good enough for the power - the derision in the word "throwback" tells Alexander enough of that. 

But he expects fury, scorn. Expects these visitors to be enraged, and to cause him pain as a result. But all the captain said, with a slight chuckle, as if to put Alexander at ease, he's never been thought of enough to be put at ease - "Don't worry about it. We're happy without it."

And gazing up into the open face of the man, Alexander had believed his words. "You know, I believe you are! Listen, where you come from, are there are lot of people without the power, and... who are my size?"

"Alexander, where I come from, size, shape or color makes no difference. And nobody has the power."

 _Nobody has the power._ Alexander keeps that in his mind as he is ordered to sing and play on the lyre, his voice ringing out about the plan, the great plan the Platonians have created -

And then as if continued thoughts could conjure him, the golden captain strides into the atrium from the antechamber. Alexander feels his voice croak, and he sings in gibberish, fingers slowing their plucking of the strings as mind power descends upon him like the heaviest weight imaginable. He wants to shake his head at the captain, to warn him not to speak to their philosophical leader harshly, or in a way insubordinate. 

But he can't, he is unable to warn him, and watches helplessly as this brave person is denied the ability to leave. Even his body is turned into a weapon with which to hurt himself - Parmen uses his power to strike Jim's face repeatedly with the flat of his own hand. 

In his mind, still rooted to the spot due to Parmen's power, Alexander expels a scream; the only outlet for said emotion, in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some episode quotes in this chapter. Poor Kirk and poor Alexander - he looked so pained in the scene wherein Kirk initially asks (or demands) to return to the Enterprise
> 
> Comments appreciated <3


	4. Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kirk talks to Parmen. A missing scene

It is fascinating, the expression of psychokinetic power on this planet. The fact that it somehow occurred because of this planet, except in the mind of Alexander, is a riddle of a thought that can surely be parsed out to discover a logical answer. Until then, Spock plans for at least a day of studying these Platonians, perhaps encouraging them not to treat Alexander as harshly as they do. He had not missed the sound of ... desperation in tone that had been answered with warm surety by his captain. Spock finds it a useful boon that his captain is so willing to use emotion to comfort and assist. Far from a discomfiting puzzle as it had been when they initially came into contact with one another, such displays are now to be expected from the man and as such, are a routine that could be described as comforting.

That feeling is dispelled on the instant Kirk returns from his excursion to speak to Parmen.

His steps are halting, stilted as he comes into view from the hallway. Movements are slow, and even that would have alerted Spock were he not to catch a glimpse of the state and expression on his captain's face. As it is, he looks up and is instantly on his feet, looking to Kirk with "Are you all right, Captain?" 

Leaning heavily into the doorframe with a small smile that looks... tired, and speaking in a tone rougher than his usual, Kirk says "We aren't allowed to depart on the Enterprise, but I've never been refused - quite like this." Spock is alert at those words, and he nods. Perhaps they ought to prepare... But his train of thought is paused. There is something else in the man's eyes. One appears almost bloodshot, and the skin of his cheeks is flushed. Could he have somehow contracted Parmen's fever? No, that is not logical; yet something untoward had doubtless occurred. He notes something beneath the captain's nostrils, a dark substance. It's the dripping of

"Blood," Doctor McCoy is suddenly in the captain's space, cupping his face in both hands. "By god, Jim, you're bleeding! Here, sit down." Automatically wrapping an arm around the captain, McCoy helps him to their lounging place and then gathers up his bag of medical tools, one hand latched firmly onto the other's shoulder.

"Did they use force upon you, Captain?" Spock asks, feeling a lurching sensation within his chest, which he attributes to perhaps the atmosphere of this planet or the reaction to what had transpired earlier catching up with him. But he does close the space between them, reaching out slightly with one hand.

Kirk's quirking mouth belies his facial expression that appears drawn, now, to the Vulcan's sharp eyes. "Psychic force, yes, Spock." He leans his head into the palm of McCoy's hand as the doctor mutters for him to tilt back a mite. McCoy presses a cloth to blot up the drops of blood and scans Kirk, peering into his nostrils for the source of the gore. "...they had me do the hitting myself, though." He lets out a broken chuckle. "Should be used to that, with all the fights I've gotten in, except it's... something else entirely not to be in charge of my own hand." He lifts his right one and flexes it, slowly, eyes canting over the muscles beneath skin, the bones. As if he is seeing his hand for the first time, or in a much more human fashion, striving to assure himself. Spock nods as the doctor inhales a sharp breath.

"They got in your head," the doctor's warm tone and the expression in his eyes intrigues Spock as the doctor lowers the bit of sterile cloth he'd used along with his scanner, wrapping both arms around the captain's shoulders. What is even more interesting is the way the captain almost seems to collapse into the doctor's embrace. "Oh, Jim."

"I'll be all right, Bones." The captain looks into the doctor's face with another smile that wobbles as does his hand on the doctor's arm. McCoy continues holding on. The captain blinks and appears to slacken before burying his head against the physician. "Parmen is powerful," his voice is a low growl against McCoy's side and shoulder, as the doctor kneels now whilst administering to him. "But now we're aware, and I'm going to focus on keeping my head." He lifts his face out of the doctor's shoulder at that with a nod.

McCoy expels what seems like a fond snort, though his sharp light eyes remain concerned as he glances up at Spock. "Yes, and we must conclude that the Platonians will not allow us to leave for a reason," pressing his lips together, the first officer racks his brain to understand. He can come up with nothing certain, and so tries for reassurance, as he knows he shall need to feel once the Platonians' wishes are expressed with certainty "We must prepare ourselves for the possibility of another mental onslaught, Captain." Something flashes across Kirk's face at that, and the doctor glowers at him, but Spock steps forward and after a beat puts his hand on the top of Kirk's nearest shoulder. "For in future, we shall face it together." His eyes travel from Kirk's to McCoy's and back to Kirk's as the grasp of his fingers upon the captain's shoulder tighten, McCoy running his own hand up and down Kirk's broad back.

Spock makes the next statement both a proclamation and a promise, his voice.ringing throughout their room. "...You shall not be in the company of Parmen any more alone."

"Amen," the doctor's quiet rejoinder precedes him leaning lightly against Spock as to Kirk he still holds on. There is a soft expression in his eyes as he adds "Well said, pointy-ears."

Kirk looks to both of them with a more genuine smile and a nod. "Thank you both," he says.

"'Course, Jim," the doctor responds gruffly with a light slap on the captain's back. "We're here."

Spock inclines his head in nonverbal agreement, registering the significance of that phrase as being meant more than the fact they are here in a manner that is physical. They are here for the captain in every possible capacity, and shall be for as long as they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a comforting scene after the whole Kirk-slapping-himself was necessary (though humorous in aspect, it had to be terrifying and exhausting to him to lose control over his own body because someone else had influence over his mind)
> 
> Bless McCoy - and Spock, because he certainly cares. And it seems to me, showing that kind of resolve would allow Kirk to handle the mind control a little better in the subsequent scene from the episode. These three fellows are such dear friends, in their particular way.
> 
> Comments appreciated <3


	5. Bones

The doctor wishes he could talk to his captain about what happened to him. Not that he doesn't think Jim would tell him the way he's feeling, because he is an open book that way. But McCoy will be damned if it doesn't tear into him, the look in Jim's eyes; the way in which his friend had practically slumped against his side when McCoy could not stop himself from reaching out to Jim after administering to his bloody nose. 

Because he _knows_ him. He knows how deeply abhorrent any lack of control over himself is to Jim, because he has been the person privy to knowledge of Jim's past that still sickens him and causes a few more drinks of an evening that he recalls knowledge of. If he wasn't trained, he might curl into a ball and cry everything out. He thinks Jim would also do something of the sort, his friend has always been expressive, the precise opposite of their resident stoic Spock, which causes some expressions of amusement from the doctor.

But such bouts of amusement occur on occasions far more tenable than this one; Jim is handling himself at the moment, but so clearly showed the exhaustion in his features and the trembling in his aspect after dealing with direct application of Parmen's powers upon him that the doctor is incredibly worried. About both of his comrades, honestly; though he hopes that Spock can center himself, use that Vulcan meditation practice. Where he stands on Jim's other side, seems as collected and emotionless as ever, though he does send glances towards Jim as they three of the Enterprise are tugged into the main receiving room together once again. They had been asked - in the Platonian manner, by use of the tug of psychic energy, a sort of itch at the back of McCoy's mind - to attend to the leaders. 

McCoy stands close to Jim as Parmen offers a conciliatory expression and words in his own defense. Registering the stiff aspect of Jim's demeanor, the doctor trains his eyes steadily on the Platonian leader as he explains that his sickness had so disturbed - frightened him in a profound way - that he had lashed out. He appeals to Kirk even as McCoy feels his own body tense. He strives to tamp down the automatic emotional impulse he feels, that causes his eyes to flash. "I am sure, Captain, that you, too, have been out of sorts and have been driven to fits of temper and rage. Unlike you, however, what I think and feel, whether for good or ill, is instantly translated into reality. So please, find it in your heart to forgive me."

The captain inclines his head, offering a close-lipped smile, familiar to the doctor in application as an expression without any real forgiveness as a part. He can tell that his captain remains wary. "Certainly."

"And we wish to thank you, for what you have done for me. For all of us. The gifts, my love."

Parmen gestures almost lazily, with a smile touching his lips that indicates his own satisfaction with himself. Smug, too big for his britches, McCoy thinks instantly as his wife nods graciously and steps forward. "To our noble captain: the shield carried by Pericles, as a symbol of gallant leadership." She gestures to a large circular, made of bronze, shield that floats to the captain with the application of her power. He takes hold of it (with a reluctance in his stature that the doctor hopes only he - and perhaps Spock - is able to see) as she continues, explaining the second gift. "To our silent and cerebral Mr. Spock, this kithara to pluck music to sooth his ever-active brow." An instrument, not too unlike the lyre Alexander previously held (and played, quite well as Jim had stated) - travels to Spock.

The Vulcan accepts the instrument, but Bones feels in his heart the surety that something is wrong. Good faith is being bought with these presents. He is absolutely certain of this when Philana intones "... And lastly, to the physician Dr. McCoy who saved Platonius and my spouse, this ancient collection of Greek cures penned by Hippocrates himself." She bows as the scrolls fly upwards towards McCoy, and he automatically starts to unroll and look at them upon accepting. He cannot help himself, the very creator of his profession, somehow close - but his hands freeze as the lead Platonian verbalizes their underlying goal, the reason they have thus far remained here:

"After my nearly fatal infection, it has become obvious to us all that we cannot afford to be without a skilled physician. Therefore we should like you, Doctor McCoy, to remain."

McCoy lifts his brows, corded hands stilling upon his gift as he rolls it back into a tight scroll. He feels the defensive stiff stance that Jim takes beside him without watching, and prepares himself for whatever might happen after he voices a refusal. 

Oh, hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I'm preparing to discuss the first application of psychic powers on Kirk and Spock... McCoy doubtlessly, even as a man of the written word and research, automatically excited by the work of Hippocrates, is worried both about Kirk and about the Platonian reasoning. And he had a right to be.
> 
> Comments appreciated <3


	6. Kirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind control begins. First person POV and discussion of mental pain

Bones is gentle in his first refusal to stay. Kind, even. I'm always impressed by his humanitarian ways, and especially his restraint this time because my blood is boiling. Parmen tries to persuade him in an oily manner, with a supercilious tone. "The answer is no," the doctor speaks evenly. 

Parmen matches his tone, and I clench both of my fists, unable to stop myself from blurting "Doctor McCoy saved your life!" And this, this is how you seek to repay him? 

That cool civility ebbs, and the chief Platonian's eyes are as cold as they were when he forced me to strike myself. So much for that rage being an effect of his illness. I can't stop myself from goading, demanding. Perhaps he can see the lack of reason in their actions, if - I shift slightly towards Spock, and he understands what I'm doing. Comes into the conversation smoothly, with his logic. I could kiss him for how quickly he knows what I've asked without needing words. Instead he asks with logical queries whose harmony these beings live in. Plato wanted truth, putting all the questions of his mentor Socrates to the Grecian people. He wanted to showcase beauty, and above everything else, to have justice.

"My dear Mister Spock, I admit that circumstances have forced us to make a few adaptations of Plato, but ours is the most democratic society conceivable. Anyone can, at any moment, be or do anything he wishes, even to becoming ruler of Platonius if his mind is strong enough." Parmen speaks as if this is totally reasonable. Does he not hear himself?!

I feel sick, and spit out "And if his mind isn't strong enough, he gets torn apart like Alexander."

With a wave of the hand, a gentle scoff, as if Alexander means nothing, his life and will. "Oh, come now. We are not children. In your culture, justice is the will of the stronger. It is forced upon people by means of weapons and fleets of spaceships. Our justice is the will of the stronger mind, and I for one, consider it a vast improvement."

Now feel a sinking chill in my gut, even as I have to protest, because this is a truly horrific space; I think on my hand and its uncontrollable actions before, how satisfied, downright gleeful Parmen had looked as he bent my body to his will. "We don't use our weapons for the kind of brutality you practice," I tell him, and his eyes harden.

"Farewell, Captain," he says, voice a challenge that I rise to. I jerk my chin and turn on my heel, hand clapping Bones on the shoulder. "Come on, Doctor," I say, but he doesn't move. No. I make to tug at him, to take his arm and link it with mine. I will my voice not to tremble. Had hoped all they could do was affect a single limb, a useless, fruitless hope, but illogically, as Spock would probably tell me, I'd prayed these people might see reason. "McCoy." My voice is harsher than I mean it to be, and there is anguish in Bones' bright gaze as he looks into mine.

His mouth wrinkles as a pulse pounds in his neck, his forehead. He tries to follow but cannot, and my chest clenches at the ache, almost a tremor in his warm drawl "I can't move, Jim. They're going to keep me here no matter what. Leave, please."

What is he saying? I shake my head vehemently. Trying not to show my frustration at his decency, or the panic that begins to churn in my stomach. "No. You're the doctor. They don't want to force you. They need your goodwill. They're trying to force it, but -" my voice croaks off as I feel a sensation like a fist closing round my vocal cords. I glare.

"Captain, go while you still can," Parmen says, and God help me I'm as stubborn and bullheaded as Bones always says. 

I shake my head, standing tall, hand on my friend's arm. "We're not leaving until McCoy is released." I put in my tone steel even as I'm starting to feel the beginnings of honest panic that morph to fury as that bastard tells me I am not on the Enterprise and do not give orders here. And oh, how his wife tells him to get rid of us, like we're some garbage to be tossed away so easy. Parmen refuses, acting as though he cares what would offend Bones, and speaks lightly of the anniversary of this little utopia of theirs. 

Chin rising, my brave doctor says they won't persuade him, only to be dragged to Parmen's side and forced to watch as a weight descends so forcibly upon my back that I drop to my knees. Agony in a driving spike shoots through my kneecaps, and I hear an exhalation from Spock who's stood silently beside me and now is kneeling too. This proud Vulcan. My lips nearly tremble as I glance at him and then into McCoy's sharp eyes, worry telegraphing from them across the room. I hear the swish of leaves before I feel them, a thick circlet heavy with sap and prickling at my skin as my arms, feeling wooden, are forced to bend and catch up the wreath Parmen has sent across the stones to me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Spock being forced too, placing the leaves upon his forehead as if moving through mud. His brow is pinched as he catches my eye, and I feel his helplessness as sharply as I do mine. As one we unbend our legs and rise to our feet again before opening our mouths

To what, to beg? Plead for forgiveness, swear our undying loyalty to Plato and this planet's ways? My mind tumbles through multiple possibilities even as my jaw jumps in my attempt to keep it closed; to fight this mental onslaught crashing through my head like a rusty pick or enormous nail driving into my skull, shifting past my thoughts and wishes to stab into actions, forcing me, forcing both of us

To _sing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this point of view switch? Was it jarring? Let me know if you'd like to see more first-person. :) 
> 
> Kirk's actions and thoughts came to me with his voice so I felt I should honor that inspiration by writing this chapter the way it came. Ugh, Parmen gives me chills of disgust, honestly. As does his wife.
> 
> Comments appreciated


End file.
